


幕间

by ianta0706



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianta0706/pseuds/ianta0706
Summary: patch5.2主光暗非CP，基本上是个5.2感想，很短涉及截至5.2的主线、职能及总结、DK职业，一点点学者/诗人职业，一点点奇塔利蛮族，总得来说是个没头没脑的杂烩部分译名未沿用国服
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	幕间

他从悬挂公馆的房间醒来，外头正在下雨。昨晚没关窗，屋子里全是水汽，雨水斜着打进来，在墙边积起一块水洼。  
待会儿问管理人要个拖把好了。虽然很大可能会被拒绝，说这点打扫的工作犯不着让他动手……之类的，他已经被拒绝过好几回了。  
上一回的时候阿尔博特就在他旁边看着，过了一会儿说，待遇真好啊，英雄。  
那句话并不是嘲讽，而是真心实意的感慨，甚至还有点欣慰的味道。在某些时候他觉得阿尔博特就跟弗雷差不多，但在当时这纯属无端联想。放到现在来说，按照古代人理论他们本质同一个灵魂，然后弗雷又是他自己——这居然不能算是完全的错觉。  
但无论是弗雷还是阿尔博特如今都不在这儿。

经过彷徨阶梯亭的时候塞埃拉正在收盘子，脸上没什么表情，只是看着很累。有几个喝醉的客人嘴里念叨着什么我也要成为光之战士——不是指他，指的是阿尔博特。在这个世界他们的称呼被反了过来，只是光与影的交界本就不甚分明，异世界的那位诗人也曾唱过另一曲英雄挽歌，这点倒是无所谓。  
他和阿尔博特的对话基本都发生在悬挂公馆里，他问过一次原因，对方回答说你也不想被当神经病吧。对此光之战士不置可否，心说考虑到海德林时不时就给自己来个电影回放，外加弗雷例子在先，自己有没有神经病暂且放下不论，至少和只有自己看得见的幽灵说说话真算不上什么。然而阿尔博特是真的在意这个，在意到有点莫名其妙的程度，后来他想，这或许是因为对方已经受够同伴被人误解的滋味。  
他对光之战士说，看看我吧，不要成为下一个我。  
在大升降机的时候，阿尔博特难得地在外边跟他聊了几句，等双生子来叫他的时候则留在了原地，和目送英雄的人群一起。  
不对，你可不该是目送的那个。  
上去后阿莉塞问他，你是在和谁招手？他想了想，回答，一个朋友。  
谁是你朋友。那个人在他身后插嘴，语气听起来很不情愿似的，然而这是他第一次在其他人还在的时候和他说话。于是阿莉塞就见光之战士忽然笑起来，重复了一遍，对，一个朋友。  
他瞥了阿尔博特一眼，脸上写满了反驳无效。阿尔博特无话可说，那能怎么办，的确无效。

后来阿莉塞听完他的叙述，说所以那个时候你的确是在和阿尔博特招手。光之战士愣了愣，没想到她还记得。阿莉塞说我当时就觉得你不是在对我说，只是旁边没人，我也无从猜起。  
这算是女孩子的敏锐吗，大概吧。他在市场见到她，她说阿尔菲诺应该在工艺馆那边，又跟他聊了几句现状，说着说着音量便拔了上去：我们能不能准备一下白圣石下次见到那个无影就把他砍了？  
各方面来说，阿莉塞真的是很懂他。关于艾里迪布斯的问题，光之战士十分想把时间往前倒上一截，当面质问爱梅特赛尔克：你们无影办事是真的从不事先商量的吗？没有共识的吗？你们是不是关系很差啊？虽然对方八成只会翻一个白眼给他，又或者连白眼都懒得翻。  
在愤怒之余，他试着站在古代人的角度去猜测艾里迪布斯的目的、以及对方作为最后一人所抱有的感情，虽然并没多大收获。他在爱梅特赛尔克死去之后开始尝试理解他和他的同胞，有时他觉得或许这是对方计划中的一部分，一个即使自己败北也能生效的巧妙手段。爱梅特赛尔克确实运筹帷幄，而他虽然不满，只是对方已死，似乎也只能认栽。  
反正，不论艾里迪布斯想用那副外表做什么，蒙蔽和欺骗什么人，有什么样的理由和执着，至少光之战士不会被他骗到分毫。如果他愿意说，那他就听；如果不愿意，那也没关系。无影不需要他的理解，也不需要他的原谅，他也不会替任何人原谅。  
雅·修特拉还留在海底深处的遗迹中调查，也许能发现什么更不得了的东西，也许什么都发现不了。海德林说倾听感受思考，这话本身不会有错，无论万年前的残影告诉他们什么，真相都必须由他们自己判断。就像隆卡的壁画可以有两种解释，水蛇大人在上，历史究竟如何无人知晓，你选择的答案即为真实。

他穿过广场，人们还在谈论那场流星雨，谈论阿尔博特。他隔着一段距离听了一会儿，不知自己该作何感想。  
刚打倒节德那会儿。吉奥图站在悬崖边的风中哭得打嗝，回头问他，怎么这样啊，那家伙最后也不知道吗。  
真不知道。光之战士诚实地回答。某人实在过于尊重他隐私，跟着他也不跟全程，漏掉这种内容该说是活该还是——哎，算了。  
其实他觉得拉米特本来也没想过他会懂，她都跟阿尔博特在一起那么久了，哪能不知道这就是个傻的。  
所以说真就是个傻的。这种人哪能做演讲，大概嗯啊噢半天就变成大家吃好喝好有什么需要帮忙的就叫我……反正肯定不会鼓吹别人跟自己一起拯救世界。  
但他又要如何阻止那些想要踏上旅途的人。想要去冒险，想要帮助别人，想要保护自己所爱的世界，想成为英雄。  
谁不想做英雄呢。可谁又想做英雄呢。他在这个时候又想起了弗雷，弗雷对他说做什么英雄，和我去旅行吧，离开艾欧泽亚，离开任何一个有人认识你的地方，做一个无名的旅人，保护你该保护的人——保护你自己，保护我。  
而阿尔博特他们的确离开了诺弗兰特，离开了任何一个有人认识他们的地方，去了另一个世界，他的世界。如果那趟旅行的目的不是赎罪，也许故事可以有点别的展开。比如他直觉奈贝尔特和吉德洛大概是能聊得来的，虽然黑魔弹琴有点奇妙，但职业歧视要不得，何况任达看起来是真的不会……反正战歌她是真不唱；然后瑟托托或许可以早点变回人类，接着可以跟拉米特就是不是世界上所有战士都是傻子进行一番和谐友好的交流……怎么好像把自己也搭进去了，说好的职业歧视要不得呢。光之战士冷静地摸了摸背后的大剑，又想到希德勒格，觉得不如眼睛一闭算了算了。  
都是瞎想罢了。  
他踩着黑铁的阶梯走上高台。又是刮风又是下雨的，来这儿真是脑袋坏了……可他还是一直爬到了顶。不久之前，就是在这里，菲欧对他说，如果想要拨开迷雾，那就不要想自己要去哪儿，而是想自己正身处何方。  
于是他像那时候一样向前伸出拳头。在大森林里，那个人没有回应他，理所当然，那又不是阿尔博特。其实连确认都不用的，他只是想那么做而已。  
现在当然也不会有人回应。他笑了笑，把手收回，放在胸前，隔着铠甲确认自己的心跳——这行为有点傻，但他确实听到了，这就行了。  
他必须得纠正一个地方。阿尔博特就在这里，他一直都在。  
这就行了。有人对他说，你就向前走吧，英雄。

Fin.


End file.
